Oracle 09: Reveal! The Armored Energy Fighters' Power
Oracle 09: Reveal! The Armored Energy Fighters' Power (明らかに！アーマードエナジーファイターズのパワー Akiraka ni! Āmādo Enajī Faitāzu no pawā) is the ninth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis As the battle between the Armored Fighters and Chariot Monster Rad gets intense, the Armored Energy Fighters showed their power to defeat the Chariot Monster. Plot In the continuation of Oracle 08: Face Off! Two Armored Fighters' Clash, Fatima and other Armored Fighters faced Chariot Monster Rad, who was secretly summoned by Chariot Emperor Ryuuen, after they faced the Chariot Soldiers. Meanwhile, Anaira hurriedly went back to Hirakawa City after she fought Cyan. On the other hand, Cyan returned back to Chariot Empire Headquarters after she faced Anaira and felt disappointed after she almost defeated by Anaira. In TransHead TV Media Center, Chihiro showed a live footage in a bank wherein the Armored Fighters faced Chariot Monster Rad to Ryoma, Kazumi, Miyuki and Iori. They gave various reactions about the live footage. Miyuki, felt curious about the identity of the Armored Fighters, so she told to Chihiro to talk to her privately. Meanwhile, Anaira came to the bank where the Armored Fighters and Chariot Monster Rad were there, and transformed into Armored Fighter 01. As the Armored Fighters were completed after Anaira came, they started to fight against Rad. Unfortunately, because Rad is stronger than the Armored Fighters, he attacked them swiftly. In the roof top of TransHead TV Media Center building, Miyuki asked Chihiro to tell about the identities of the Armored Fighters and she asked one of them about his or her identity. Chihiro admitted to Miyuki that she asked Anaira about her identity as an Armored Fighter but not to tell it to others. Miyuki, on the other hand, can't believe that a head of TransHead TV News and Public Affairs Department is an Armored Fighter, but she's proud that Anaira is fighting against the evil in order to save the world. In Chariot Empire Headquarters again, Archos was shocked when Chariot Monster Rad was in the human world. After he saw this, he asked Triskaide and Irie who secretly summoned Rad. They answered nothing, until Emperor Ryuuen came in and he admitted to Archos that he secretly summoned Rad after he found out that Archos summoned Chariot Monster Raiden without his permission. Meanwhile, the Armored Fighters were in a pinch after they were simultaneously attacked by Rad. But the Armored Energy Fighters didn't lose their hope, so they showed their true power and fought Rad. Anaira, along with her fellow Armored Meister Fighters, cheered the Armored Energy Fighters. Suddenly, another group of Chariot Soldiers came, and the Armored Meister Fighters faced and defeated them. The Armored Energy Fighters, meanwhile, facing Rad simultaneously. As the battle ends, they defeated Rad using Energy Slash and Energy Target Blast. Emperor Ryuuen, Triskaide, Archos, and Irie saw Rad defeated by the Armored Energy Fighters, and they were dismayed about it. Cyan, on the other hand, was also felt dismayed about Rad's defeat, so she promised herself to defeat Anaira and the Armored Fighters. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide (トリスケイド Torisukeido): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos (アルコス Arukosu): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie (イリエ Irie): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Cyan (シアン Shian): Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Monster Rad (チャリオット モンスター ラッド Chariotto Monsutā Raddo; voice): Ryotaro Maeda (前田 良太郎 Maeda Ryōtarō) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) Permanent suit actors *Chariot Monster Rad: Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key and Armored Fighter 04 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: N/A *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 1 (Chaser Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 9 Armor Keys' Theme Song Insert theme *「Armored Energy Zone」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside Tokushu-tai Space Express Station 109, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 09: Crime Happens Again, The Zenith episode 4 and Nocturnal Project episode 112. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes